


Le débardeur.

by ToAshNDust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, One Shot, Pregnancy, old story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAshNDust/pseuds/ToAshNDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous avons tous nos limites, nos points de repère. Le sien était un débardeur. Et lorsque ce repère s'écroule, tous ses démons affluent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le débardeur.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est l'OS le plus personnel que je n'ai jamais écrit, et peut-être que ça n'interesse personne, mais j'avais besoin de mettre des mots sur tout ça.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
> Bonne lecture!

 

Tout le monde à sa propre histoire. Nous avons chacun commis des erreurs, certaines plus graves que d'autres. Nous avons tous été pardonné un jour, où au contraire rejeté. Nous en avons tous sérieusement souffert, pour finalement  en tirer nos leçons. Puis nous nous sommes tous fixés des limites, nous avons tous prit des repères qui nous permettaient de définir, si telle ou telle chose était bonne ou mauvaise.

 

Le mien de repère, était un débardeur.

 

Il s'agissait d'un bout de tissu, simple, en coton, imprimé à l'effigie de mon groupe préféré. Je ne savais plus exactement depuis combien de temps je l'avais, sans doute depuis mon premier concert. Je l'avais acheté le double de son prix en temps normal, mais il représentait tout pour moi. Une nuit magique à écouter les êtres que l'on admire le plus, la musique transcendante, exaltante, la communion avec la foule hystérique. C'était un moment parfait, incroyable. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais sentie à la bonne place, exactement là où je devais être. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais en vie.

Dès que je le mettais à présent, il y avait un peu de cet espoir, un peu de cette magie qui me collait à la peau. Et même si à présent il était délavé, il me suivait partout. Parfois dans mon lit, parfois en soirée. Peu importait, il avait connu le pire et le meilleur. Il était beaucoup plus qu'un simple chiffon à mes yeux.

Ce fût ce débardeur, qui, un matin, me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma limite clignotait d'une lumière rouge criarde. Je m'observais dans la glace, interloquée, surprise et quelque peu paniquée. Le haut m'enserrait légèrement la taille comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Le tissu se tendait imperceptiblement sur mon ventre, là où quelques semaines plutôt il retombait fluidement.  
Cette vision fit remonter d'anciens souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. D'affreux souvenirs. Des bribes de l'époque où je me comparais à une vache répugnante me revinrent à l'esprit. L'époque où je me trouvais tellement grosse, que j'appréhendais de rester bloquée en passant les portes. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'oublier. Tout était fini. Ces histoires appartenaient au passé. Et elles se devaient d'y rester.

Je m'empressais d'ôter mon haut, pour m'observer en sous vêtement. Mon corps n'avait pas réellement changé, si ce n'est ce ventre. Tendu, légèrement gonflé. C'était étrange, presque comme un œdème. La sensation était étrange elle aussi, je ne me sentais pas repue, je n'avais pas trop mangé. Je n'étais pas ballonnée. J'étais juste moi avec un ventre un peu plus volumineux.  
Je fis courir mes doigts sur ma peau ferme, fixant mon profil plus courbé qu'à son habitude. Quelque chose avait changé. L'explication la plus probable était que je ne faisais pas assez attention à mon alimentation, et qu'une petite bedaine commençait à faire son nid. Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'étais obligée de retrouver une vielle ennemie, ou une vielle amie, tout dépendait du jour, ou du point de vue : La balance.

Je me glissais discrètement dans la salle de bain, et montait sur celle-ci rapidement. Je savais que Liam n'aimait pas me voir là dessus, ça lui évoquait toujours beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait toujours peur que cet objet, et les chiffres qu'il affichait, m'obsèdent à nouveau. Et que je remonte dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois par jour.

Le verdit tomba, quelques secondes plus tard. _Deux kilos_. J'avais pris deux kilos.

Ce n'était rien, mais ça me semblait énorme. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas mangé tant que ça. Je continuais à faire de l'exercice, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais tant grossi. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la boite à pharmacie pour prendre un cachet de citrate, et que mon regard se pose sur ma boite de pilules. Rangée sagement depuis deux mois déjà.

Oh bordel, non... Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu mes règles exactement?   
Trop longtemps.

Ma tête se mit à tourner violemment, je fermais la porte du placard d'une main tremblotante avant de m'assoir sur la cuvette des toilettes. Mon cerveau chauffait, assemblant les pièces une à une, me conduisant à une solution que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir croire, mais qui semblait tellement plausible...  
De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la faute d'un bon repas, non. C'était de ma faute, celle de Liam,  et de ces hormones qui faisaient que lui et moi étions incapables de nous abstenir.

  
**\- Soleil ?**

Liam ouvrit la porte, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, sans se douter de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je vis son regard se poser sur la balance que j'avais délaissée au milieu de la pièce. Instantanément ses sourcils se froncèrent. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'armoire à pharmacie et l'angoisse apparut sur son visage. Il tourna la tête brusquement, mes yeux rencontrant les siens, suffocant d'angoisse.

  
**\- Hey, Soleil, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Liam se laissa tomber à genoux, sans hésiter, posant ses mains sur mes cuisses, caressant ma peau de ses pouces. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir, les cheveux ébouriffés, assise désespérément en sous vêtements sur ma cuvette, les yeux humides, et terrifiée. Je fixais ce regard brun, si doux, si beau, si tendre, que j'aimais du plus profond de mon être.

  
**\- Parle-moi Lou'.**

Il était si avenant, sa tendresse m'arracha un sourire. J'espérais qu'il lui ressemblerait. J'espérais qu'il ne me rejetterait pas. Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais qu'il nous aime. Ma main trouva sa joue mal rasée que j'effleurais du bout du doigt, avant de prononcer les mots qui changeraient tout :

  
**\- Je pense que je suis enceinte Li'.**

La confusion marqua soudainement ses traits. J'attrapais ma lèvre du bout des dents. Faites qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

  
**\- Sérieusement ? On va avoir un bébé? A nous ?**  
**\- Je n'ai pas fait de test je sais juste que je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis** **longtemps, et que ... J'ai grossis.**

Le regard de Liam s'assombrit. Certains mots étaient prohibés dans dette maison, le verbe grossir en faisait parti.

Je me levais, comme pour approuver mes dires, me plaçant dans le miroir pour m'observer à nouveau. La boule était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas disparut. Je penchais la tête comme pour arriver à mieux la distinguer, à l'apprivoiser, à l'accepter. Être enceinte. Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé. Pas pour le moment, pas déjà. Je n'étais pas sûre de faire une bonne mère, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir de cette grossesse. Mais je ne la rejetais pas pour autant, c'était plus comme un étrange sentiment de fascination. Un bébé. Un  tout petit humain. Mi-Liam. Mi-moi. Ça ne relevait plus vraiment de la science, mais presque de la magie.

 

Dans la glace, je vis Liam venir se placer derrière moi, tout contre mon dos. Protecteur et bien veillant. Ses mains glissèrent à son tour sur mon ventre, et un frisson me parcourut. Nos regards se croisèrent, traduisant tout l'amour et la solidité que représentait notre couple. Quelque soit le résultat, j'avais l'intime conviction de ne pas être seule.

  
**\- Tu es magnifique** , souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma nuque

Je lui souriais simplement en guise de réponse. Même depuis tout ce temps, j'avais encore du mal à y croire.

  
**Liam Payne** @Real_Liam_Payne  
Devinez qui va devenir papa dans moins de 8 mois?

Retweeté par Niall Horan et Louis Tomlinson  
**90 563** Retweets **85 661** Favoris

   
**Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles  
Felicitation à @LouAnneFi et à @Real_Liam_Payne qui seront bientôt les heureux parents d'un mini-Payne

**58 128** Retweets **47 345** Favoris  
 

**Niall Horan** @NiallOfficial  
Cet enfant va avoir le meilleur des parrain du monde! @LouAnneFi @Real_Liam_Payne  
                 
**Louis Tomlinson** @Louis_Tomlinson  
                @NiallOfficial Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sera toi le parrain?!  
                 
**Niall Horan** @NiallOfficial  
                @Louis_Tomlinson Parce que c'est logique! Je serai un bienfaiteur, un héros pour lui!  
                 
**Louis Tomlinson** @Louis_Tomlinson  
                @NiallOfficial Ah, parce que moi, non?  
                 
**Lou-Anne Fierce** @LouAnneFi  
                @Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial Les gars... On en a parlé Liam et moi. @zaynmalik sera le parrain, s'il le veut bien.  
                 
**Niall Horan** @Niall Official  
                @LouAnneFi @Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik QUOI?!  
                 
**zaynmalik1D** @zaynmalik  
                @Niall Official @LouAnneFi @Louis_Tomlinson Bien sûr que je le veux! Merci! C'est fantastique!  :)) #ZaynMalikGodFather  
 

La nouvelle fut confirmée et éparpillée. J'avais vraiment un bébé dans le ventre. Je me retrouvais enceinte d'un homme merveilleux, mondialement connu et adulé. Soutenue par mes meilleurs amis, ma famille, et des milliers de fans que je ne connaissais pas. C'était de la folie. L'hystérie qui s'était emparée de twitter avait perduré pendant une semaine entière. Le premier bébé des One Direction. Admiré avant même d'avoir conscience d'exister.

Je ne savais pas bien encore quoi en penser, j'évoluais dans une brume, ensevelie par les compliments, les cadeaux. _Trop d'amour_. J'en étouffais. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, si enthousiaste. Alors pourquoi ne ressentais-je rien ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne plus exister ? Que tout ce par quoi j'étais définie était ce bébé ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à ressentir tout cet amour qui semblait habiter Liam ? J'étais contente que tout le monde soit si heureux. Mais le problème était là. J'étais simplement contente.

Je me disais que les choses étaient normales. Et que peut-être elles finiraient par changer. Que mon amour pour ce bébé se dévoilerait d'un moment à l'autre. Que je n'avais qu'à attendre. Alors j'ai attendu.

Les jours ont commencé à défiler. J'ai vu mon ventre commencer à gonfler. J'ai vu Liam redoubler d'attention. J'ai vu mes T-shirt s'élargir de plus en plus. J'ai vu ma peau commencer à craqueler. J'ai vu les kilos qui allaient s'entasser. J'ai vu les souvenir, et les mauvaises habitudes remonter. Un à un. Lentement.

Mais je gardais ce sourire profondément ancrée sur le visage, indétrônable. Ne faisant part d'aucune de mes craintes à Liam. Passant sous silence les insécurités qui commençaient à lézarder cette façade de bonheur. J'imagine que je ressemblais à une future mère sereine, et calme. Mais à l'intérieur,  quelque chose de sombre et morbide prenait de l'ampleur, là où la chaleur et la tendresse d'un mère auraient dû se loger. 

Le second mois avait été difficile. Les nausées particulièrement. Je détestais vomir. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal et d'interdit. Pourtant, cette fois-ci je n'avais pas besoin d'enfoncer deux doigts dans ma gorge. La bile remontait d'elle même, pour que je finisse douloureusement devant les toilettes. Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qu'il y avait de "magique" à être enceinte.

Le troisième mois vint. Le troisième mois et sa fameuse première échographie. C'est précisément à ce moment, que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Lorsqu'en regardant la photo de cet enfant, de mon enfant, je ne ressentis rien. Strictement rien. Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier noir et blanc. Un papier qui représentait quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore.

Ce n'était qu'un _vulgaire_ bout de papier. Pas la photo de mon bébé.

Outre le fait de gonfler, d'avoir mal aux seins et d'être traitée en princesse handicapée, il y avait une autre chose que je détestais dans le fait d'être enceinte. Ces envies qui m'assaillaient continuellement. Envie d'un bol de chantilly à trois heures du matin, envie irrépressible de chips à seize heures. Ces envies que Liam s'empressait de combler sans se demander si, avec mon passé, ingurgiter toutes ces cochonneries étaient réellement une bonne chose pour moi.  
Pour lui, la pauvre boulimique qui parfois entamait des périodes d'anorexie virulentes était loin, loin derrière. Je le croyais aussi.

Je ne savais pas que lorsqu'une fois qu'on a connu les ténèbres, il était si facile d'y retomber.

Lorsque le quatrième mois atteignit son centre, je ressemblais d'avantage à un ballon qu'à une femme. Et Liam dû partir en tournée. Une "petite" tournée européenne de quatre mois. Évidemment il avait essayé d'y échapper, de rester à mes côtes. Mais je l'en avais dissuadé, ses fans avaient besoin de lui, les garçons avaient besoin de lui. Moi, je pouvais me débrouiller. C'est ce que je me plaisais à clamer à qui voulait bien l'entendre. C'est ce que je répétais à Liam, sans cesse.

Ça ne m'a certainement pas empêché de fondre en larmes à l'aéroport.

J'avais fait mon possible pour contrôler ses émotions qui me frappaient avec violence. Je détestais être séparée de lui. Je détestais le voir partir. Je mordais inlassablement l'intérieure de mes joues, attendant l'embarquement, meurtrissant la chaire avec acharnement. Un tic que Liam connaissait par cœur, et qu'il essayait d'apaiser en me tenant serrée au plus près de lui. Son odeur m'enveloppait, rassurante, apaisante. Assise par terre, entre ses jambes, ses bras autours de mon corps de femme enceinte, j'aurais voulu suspendre le temps. Qu'il ne parte pas. Que ce bébé ne naisse pas. Que tout reste ainsi. Pour toujours.  Je l'aimais à en mourir.

  
_"Prenez-soin de vous. Je vous aime."_

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé à son départ tournaient dans ma tête. Je devais partager son amour. J'étais un nous à présent. Et seulement un nous.

Le trajet en taxi me sembla ne durer qu'une fraction de seconde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire je me retrouvais debout dans mon entrée, fixant notre immense salon vide. Je me retrouvais seule, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et totalement terrifiée. Son absence, la situation me firent subitement tomber à terre, le corps secoué de sanglots, les épaules tremblantes, la respiration erratique.

Je n'allais pas bien. Je n'allais _foutrement_ pas bien.

Je n'allais pas bien et tout le monde était tellement préoccupé par ce bébé que personne ne le voyait. Je le haïssais. Il me prenait tout ce que j'avais. Je ne voulais pas de lui. Je n'avais rien demandé. Mes larmes n'en finissait plus de couler. La facette que je maintenais en place depuis trois mois s'écroulait, volait en éclat. Sans témoin aucun. Personne ne serait là pour témoigner de mon inhumanité. J'étais un monstre de ne pas vouloir de cet enfant. De cet être si innocent, qui lui non plus n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde. Quel genre de femme étais-je ?

Une vague de dégoût me souleva soudainement les tripes, me forçant à me lever précipitamment et à vomir tout ce que mon estomac contenait dans l'évier de ma cuisine. Le souffle court, les doigts crispés sur le rebord en inox, les yeux bouffis, brûlants, la bouche pâteuse, je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie. Me glisser dans mon lit, et dormir. Dormir jusqu'à demain, dormir pour que mes pensées s'en aillent, loin, à un endroit où elles ne pourraient plus me faire de mal.

Me trainant tant bien que mal dans la chambre, j'attrapais mon fameux débardeur, ma roue de secours, ma peluche, ma petite dose de bonheur. Je le passais par dessus ma tête. Tentative désespérée de trouver un peu d'apaisement dans un bout de coton. Il passa mes seins, mais lorsque je tentais de le descendre sur mon ventre, je me retrouvais coincée. L'angoisse me prit à la gorge. Non. Pas ça, pas ce soir, pitié. J'étais épuisée, fatiguée, éreintée. Je devais rentrer dedans.

Décidée, j'en empoignais les rebords et le fit descendre d'un coup sec.

Un " _ **CRAC**_ " sonore déchira le silence dans laquelle la chambre était plongée.

Mon souffle se bloqua. Mes gestes s'immobilisèrent. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon regard s'abaissa sur mon flanc gauche là où la couture avait cédé. Un trou béant de peau séparait le tissu en deux bouts. Pas ce débardeur, pas lui.

La petite dose de bonheur venait de pousser son dernier soupir.

Rageusement je le retirais et le balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je voulais juste que tout ça prenne fin, _immédiatement_. Ma gorge émit un couinement serré tandis que je me glissais dans les draps. Ils avaient l'odeur de Liam, décuplant son absence, me rappelant avec sadisme la solution alarmante dans laquelle j'étais entrain de me plonger.

Et pour la première depuis longtemps, ce soir là, j'aurais voulu disparaitre.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'avais mal au crâne. Ma nuit avait été particulièrement agitée, et désagréable. Mes yeux étaient brûlants, et j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me sentais faible, fatiguée. Mes muscles étaient en cotons, mes jambes flageolèrent lorsque je les sollicitais pour me lever. Une fois debout, mon regard tomba sur mon débardeur qui n'était plus qu'un bout de chiffon déchiré au sol.  
Vidée, je passais à ses côtés, direction la salle de bain. Sans même lancer un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir que je savais répugnant. Je me penchais tant bien que mal pour attraper la balance, et la placer au milieu de la pièce. Je fixais un instant ce petit objet noir qui avait tant d'influence sur mon humeur, pour enfin monter dessus. Quelque secondes plus tard, j'étais fixé.

Je fixais ces chiffres, tout d'abord vide de toute émotion, quand ma vue se brouilla soudainement. C'était trop, tellement, trop. Six kilos. _Six putain de kilos_. C'était dégoutant, je devais les perdre. Bébé ou pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui déciderait. Il n'était même pas là, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire du mal alors qu'il n'était pas né.

Je me sentais vide. Désespérément vide. J'empruntais un T-shirt appartenant à Liam pour couvrir ce surplus que je ne voulais plus voir. L'odeur de celui-ci m'apaisa quelque peu, mais rien qu'un peu. Je me saisis d'un plaid doux dans mon armoire, de mon téléphone, et je farfouillais dans mes tiroirs pour en ressortir un cahier qui n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs années. Un cahier à spirale, un cahier simple, à la couverture noire. Un cahier anodin, qui en réalité renfermait mes plus sombres démons et témoignait de la profondeur de mon déséquilibre. 

Je m'installais sur mon canapé, décidant d'y élire domicile jusqu'au retour de Liam. Enroulée dans mon plaid comme un sushi, je déverrouillais mon iPhone pour y avoir apparaitre un message de Liam.

 

De : **Héros** **ღ**

_"Bonjour Soleil, on vient d'atterrir en Italie, je suis épuisé. Je ne me sens pas vraiment le courage d'être si loin de vous pendant si longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... Les garçons sont juste insupportables, et ils me harcèlent de question concernant notre bébé.  Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur répondre avec un sourire niais transit d'amour et débordant de guimauve... J'ai revu Lou, Tom et Lux'. Tu verrais comme elle a grandit, c'est incroyable! En si peu de temps. Les voir m'a enserré le cœur, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce que nous allons devenir, une famille. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je vais devenir père...  Je porte déjà tellement d'amour à cet enfant Amour... Je suis si fier de nous. Prenez soin de vous, je vous aime."_

 

Je tapais rapidement une réponse à son égard tandis que la culpabilité m'étouffait le cœur. Liam ferait un père extraordinaire, il serait aimant, attentif, et protecteur. Je ferais une mère pitoyable, même pas capable de raconter à son futur enfant quelle joie fut sa naissance sans mentir.

Je reposais mon téléphone, attendant de revoir ce petit surnom s'afficher à nouveau : Héros. Parce ce c'est ce qu'il avait été pour moi, un héros. Il m'avait véritablement sauvé de moi-même. J'étais consciente de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir rencontré.

 

Liam et moi avions eu une histoire digne d'une fiction. Je n'étais qu'une fan parmi des millions, qu'une fille de 19 ans un peu paumée parmi des milliers. J'avais crée un compte Twitter, dans le seul et unique but de tweeter Liam. Lui et seulement lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire ça, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un, juste envie de me confier sans rien attendre en retour. C'était comme parler à un inconnu, mais en mieux. Je tweetais Liam une seule et unique fois par jour. Allant du tweet totalement inintéressant, sur mon repas du midi, ou sur à quel point ma voisine était insupportable, jusqu'au tweet confession, révélant mes failles. Ce manège avait presque duré un an. Il ne m'avait jamais followé. Jamais retweeté. Jamais mis dans ses favoris. Il était resté silencieux pendant une longue année.

Puis, un jour, j'ai simplement oublié. Comme ça nous arriverait à tous. Et le matin je m'étais réveillée avec une notification, et ces quelques mots : _"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_  
Liam avait lu tous mes messages, depuis le début. Et il avait attendu l'instant propice pour se révéler.

Nous avions commencé à parler, et nous nous entendions étonnement bien. Il était gentil, très prévenant, et parfois il venait se confier à moi. La confiance s'était instaurée lentement. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait demandé à me rencontrer. J'avais immédiatement refusé, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté. J'étais certes grande, mais j'étais loin des idéaux de minceur. Et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer rencontrer Liam, cet homme magnifique. Cet homme qui devait m'avoir idéalisé, tranquillement installé derrière son écran. Et lorsqu'il m'avait demandé pourquoi, je lui avais dit la vérité : Je n'étais _pas_ jolie.

Il avait insisté, envoyant mes arguments valser, un par un. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? L'heure et la date furent convenues. J'avais passé des heures à essayer de me rendre convenable, j'étais à deux doigts de tout annuler. Mais encore une fois Liam m'avait envoyé ce message, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Comme s'il me connaissait déjà par cœur : _"N'essaye même pas."_

Et ce jour, habillé de mon débardeur et d'un jean simple, je l'avais rencontré.

Il avait découvert mes plus grosses failles, mon manque de confiance, mon surpoids. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise avec mon corps. Je ne supportais pas que Liam me touche, même si ce n'étais qu'un innocent bras passé autour de ma taille. J'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait sentir la graisse sur mes hanches et ça me répugnait. Il y avait eu des rumeurs sur nous. Et des critiques. _Un peu trop pour moi_. Les fans étaient sévères. Et je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Il y avait les filles qui flattaient mon naturel, qui s'extasiaient que leur idole daigne sortir avec une fille "qui a des formes" et les autres... Celles qui s'indignaient. Celles qui ne comprenaient pas comment Liam pouvait passer de la parfaite danseuse Danielle à ... ça. Elles étaient une grande majorité, et elles ont finit par me convaincre, moi aussi, que je ne méritais pas Liam.

  
Et le seul coupable était mon corps. Mon corps et tout ce gras.

J'ai alors commencé à développer pour ce corps une haine sans nom. Je voulais maigrir, à tout prix. Alors j'ai juste arrête de manger. Je m'astreignais, longtemps, perdant, un voir deux kilos. Mais je craquais ensuite. Toujours. Engloutissant des tonnes de nourriture, tout ce qui me passait par la main, m'étouffant presque avec ces aliments trop caloriques, essayant de rattraper ces jours de dénutrition. Puis je m'en étais voulu, j'avais repris mes kilos. Alors, j'avais recommencé mon jeun... Rentrant ainsi dans un cercle infernal. Tombant peu à peu dans une sévère boulimie.

Liam s'en était rapidement rendu compte, bien avant moi. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner qu'une grosse ait des troubles du comportement alimentaire, pour moi les TCA étaient des maladies de filles minces. Les grosses ne pouvaient pas tomber là dedans, les grosses étaient toujours en pleine santé vu qu'elles étaient grosses.  
Je me trompais lourdement.

 

Cette période de ma vie fut sombre, et vraiment éprouvante psychologiquement parlant. Mais Liam était là. Liam était _toujours_ là. M'apprenant à ignorer les remarques, m'apprenant à manger sainement, m'apprenant l'importance d'une vie équilibrée, m'apprenant à apprivoiser ce corps, m'apprenant à m'aimer, enfin.

Deux ans après j'avais perdu une dizaine de kilos, je me sentais presque bien, et Liam m'embrassait pour la première fois. Il avait avoué m'aimer depuis le début, il avait simplement attendu, patiemment, que je sois prête à accepter son amour.

Je le connaissais depuis huit ans maintenant, nous étions officiellement un couple depuis cinq ans, et à présent, âgée de 27 ans, j'attendais son bébé. Liam avait été mon héros. Et il le serait toujours.

Mon regard tomba sur le cahier noir que j'avais ramené avec moi. Ce cahier, Liam le connaissait bien. Il le haïssait, il l'avait en horreur. Il avait même tenté de me le faire jeter ou brûler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce cahier était l'endroit où tous mes démons étaient enfermés. Un témoin silencieux des pires épreuves de ma vie. Mais pire encore, ce cahier renfermait cet autre moi que je m'étais crée durant ces années.   
Le moi malade. Le moi qui se hais. Le moi sombre et insatiable. Le moi dangereux. Et cet autre moi, je lui avais donné un prénom, et j'allais la libérer pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. J'ouvris le cahier à une page vierge, et m'emparais d'un stylo.

 

Ravie de te revoir Anna-Lou.

  
**"Tu vois Lou-Anne, tu as besoin de moi, terriblement. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je suis toujours là, tapie au fond de toi. Je veille. Tu peux mentir aux autres, te mentir à toi-même, mais moi, tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je sais tout de toi. Après tout, nous somme un nous. Tant d'années à rattraper, des années où tu m'as laissé bâillonnée. Pourquoi ? Je pensais être une amie. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je te pardonne. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, parce que tu as besoin de moi Lou-Anne en ce moment. Avoue-le. Tu sais très bien où est le problème. Tu sais qui est le responsable. C'est ce fichu bébé. Ce truc que tu t'obstines à aimer. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire Lou-Anne... C'est sa faute si Liam n'est plus aussi attentifs aux signes. C'est sa faute si tu prends autant de poids. Tu sais ce que tu vas devenir Lou' si tu continues. Une baleine. Une énorme baleine. Et tout recommencera, les crises, les moqueries, la haine des fans, leur mépris, la haine envers toi-même... Je t'aime moi, je veux t'éviter tout ça. Alors écoute-moi bien LouA. Tu dois arrêter de manger d'accord. Restreins-toi. Supprime toutes ces graisses dont tu n'as pas besoin, et tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. Nous avancerons, ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait."**

Je refermais mon carnet, soulagée. J'avais ma solution. Je me sentais apaisée. Calmée. Écrire là-dedans m'avait toujours fait du bien. Liam avait paniqué la première fois qu'il avait lu ce cahier. Il m'avait trainé de force chez le médecin, persuadé qu'en plus des TCA je me trainais un vieux trouble de la personnalité, une schizophrénie, quelque chose comme ça. Mais non. Le médecin lui avait clairement expliqué que je n'avais rien. Rien de bien grave. Que c'était la manière que j'avais de me rassurer. Que je savais parfaitement qu'Anna-Lou n'existait pas. Qu'elle n'était que quelque chose que j'avais crée, et que j'écrivais ses pensées, au même titre qu'une personne écrirait une histoire, ou tiendrait un journal intime. Chacun avait sa façon de procéder pour extérioriser. Certains peignent, d'autres dansent, moi j'écrivais les dires d'Anna-Lou. Liam était rassuré. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de haïr ce carnet, et de haïr encore d'avantage le personnage d'Anna-Lou.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'appliquais avec beaucoup de rigueur le conseil d'Anna-Lou, je mangeais pour que le bébé se sente rassasié. Mais je ne mangeais pas pour moi. Mes rations se limitaient à des bouts de pastèque que je grignotais à longueur de journée, et parfois quelques tomates, ou quelques morceaux de poulet. Ainsi le bébé ne manquait de rien n'est-ce pas ? Viande, légumes, fruits.

Les journées s'étiraient en semaines. Je restais sur mon canapé, à picorer, à lire, à écrire, et à attendre les appels Skype de Liam. Lorsqu'il me disait que j'avais mauvaise mine, j'évoquais la fatigue. Ce qui en un sens était vrai. Je me sentais épuisée, réellement. Le temps s'égrainait lentement, seconde après seconde. Et cette grossesse n'en finissait pas.

  
Un soir, mon téléphone sonna : **Héros** **ღ**

  
Je me précipitais pour décrocher, un sourire niais collé au visage.

**\- Li'!**  
**\- Hey, salut toi.**  
**\- Comment tu vas? Pas trop fatigué ? Comment est la Suède?**  
**\- Je vais bien, et je suis tellement fatigué que ça en devient une seconde nature,** plaisanta-t-il mais je pouvais entendre son épuisement rien que dans l'intonation de sa voix. **Et la Suède est merveilleuse, tu l'adorerais. Et** **toi Soleil, comment tu** **vas ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il me demandait comment j'allais. Moi. Et moi seule. Pas nous. Pas le bébé. Juste moi.

**\- Je-Je vais bien.**  
**\- Sûr ?** Sa voix était inquiète, réellement. **J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone... Elle dit** **que tu ne sors pas beaucoup, que tu ne vois pas grand monde, et que tu as même décliné la sortie shoping qu'elle t'a proposé le week-end dernier...**

Je restais silencieuse. Sa mère m'avait effectivement proposé de sortir, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me trainer dans des magasins pour femme enceintes. Rien que d'imaginer des rayons entiers de t-shirts moulants avec de gros **"FABRIQUÉ AVEC AMOUR"** écrit en rose entouré de petits cœurs rouges me filaient la gerbe.

  
**\- Je sais que je ne suis pas là Soleil, j'en suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes abandonnée, je suis réellement désolé. Si j'avais pu j'aurais annuler cette tournée pour rester avec toi. Et le bébé. Mais toi surtout, parce que tu es, et restera la personne la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Et savoir que peut-être tu pense que je te laisse tomber, ça me rends malade. Je-**  
**\- Liam, ça va. Je vais bien. Le bébé va bien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. J'étais** **juste fatiguée, mais je lui proposerais d'y aller... Après-demain ? Si elle est libre.**  
**\- Elle en serait ravie!**  
**\- Parfait.**

Il y eu un silence apaisé de son côté. Je le savais soulagé. Il reprit d'une voix affectueuse et débordante de douceur:

  
**\- Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**  
**\- Je le sais**

Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

  
**\- Allez, vas te reposer.**  
**\- D'accord. Tu me manques.**  
 **\- Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime.**

J'appuyais sur la touche pour raccrocher, tout en fixant mon téléphone. J'étais contrainte d'appeler la mère de Liam. Résignée, je composais le numéro de ma belle-mère que je connaissais par cœur depuis le temps.

Karen et moi étions très proches. Elle m'avait connu dans les pires moments, elle avait été là, pour me réconforter, pour m'apporter l'amour que seule une mère pouvait apporter lorsque la mienne m'avait tourné le dos. Ma mère et moi avions toujours eu des rapports conflictuels, et lorsqu'elle avait apprit que j'étais malade, elle m'avait tout simplement tourné le dos. Parce que pour elle, la boulimie n'était pas une maladie, c'était simplement encore une de mes idées farfelues pour attirer l'attention. Elle m'avait dit de revenir lorsque j'aurais grandi. J'ai grandi. Mais je ne suis jamais revenu.

Karen m'avait accueillit à bras ouvert lorsque Liam m'avait présenté à eux. Et pourtant elle savait, elle savait que j'étais instable, que j'étais malade. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de m'aimer. Elle avait séché mes larmes quand Liam ne pouvait le faire, elle m'avait surveillé pendant les longs moments d'absence de son fils, elle m'avait écouté quand il le fallait. Elle avait été merveilleuse. Je lui vouais un amour sans borne, et une reconnaissance infinie. C'était peut-être en parti pour ça que j'avais peur de ce rendez-vous. Parce qu'elle me connaissait trop, et que j'avais peur de la décevoir.

Nous étions cependant dans le centre de Londres depuis deux bonnes heures, riant et parlant, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de ma dénutrition, ni de ma perte d'énergie.

Elle me traina avec force dans un énième magasin de vêtements pour bébé, me rabâchant que ça aurait été tellement plus simple de choisir si nous savions s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Mais Liam et moi n'avions pas souhaité le savoir. Enfin, je ne le voulais pas, et j'avais réussi à convaincre Liam. Je ne voulais pas savoir le sexe du bébé, pas parce que je voulais avoir la surprise, ou autres niaiserie de ce genre... Mais juste parce que savoir rendait la chose beaucoup trop réelle. Savoir aurait entrainé trop de conséquences auxquels je ne voulais pas faire face. Peindre la chambre en une certaine couleur, lui acheter des jouets, des vêtements. Lui choisir un prénom. Savoir signifiait accepter. Et ça, je n'y arrivais pas.

Karen s'extasiait devant toute sorte de petites robes, petites chaussures, petits jeans, petits pulls, et je souriais en riant, et en hochant la tête. Pourtant, ça me laissait indifférente. J'aurais pu choisir des habits pour une poupée que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Évidemment, ces choses étaient mignonnes, toutes minuscules, mais voilà, ça s'arrêtait là. C'était _juste_ mignon.  
Je laissais Karen remplir le panier, de telle chose, et de telle autre chose, et puis encore d'autres choses. Sans se soucier du prix qui grimpait. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'elle avait parlé à Liam, une fois encore, et que son adorable garçon était tellement heureux de savoir que j'allais enfin pointer le bout de mon nez dehors, qu'il l'avait autoriser à prendre la carte bleu magique dont le montant était plus important que tous mes salaires réunis jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et ça me brisait le cœur. Savoir que Liam était si heureux de savoir que j'allais bien, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Nous en eûmes pour... cher. Et je n'énoncerais même pas le prix. Mes oreilles en saignent encore. Mais Karen semblait comblée, et j'étais certaine qu'elle en ferait part à Liam. Il serait enfin rassuré. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte au final.

Je pensais que la journée toucherait à sa fin, et je pourrais enfin retrouver mon canapé, et ma couverture polaire lorsque Karen prononça ces mots :

  
**\- Ce n'est pas le tout que bébé soit beau, mais il faut aussi habiller la** **maman!**

Eh merde.

Lorsque je passais la porte de mon appartement, il était 19h passée, et j'étais totalement épuisée. Je lâchais la dizaine de sacs qui s'entassaient sur mes bras pour me précipiter aux toilettes. Fichu bébé qui prenait ma vessie pour un ballon de foot. Aussi adorable soit Karen parfois son enthousiasme dépassait les limites de l'entendement.

Je me trainais de la salle de bain au salon avec autant de grâce et d'élégance que pouvait avoir une loutre morte, pour me laisser tomber sur le canapé. Enfin. Bonheur. Mon ventre grogna férocement. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, ce bruit était devenu habituel et anodin. Mon regard se posa sur les sacs, négligemment abandonnés à l'entrée. Un frisson me parcourut. De la torture. Voilà ce que cette journée avait été. J'étais heureuse d'en voir le bout.

Je me lovais dans ma polaire, persuadée de m'endormir en moins de cinq minutes. Mais avant que mes yeux ne se ferment je me saisis du cahier, qui s'était doucement rempli au fil des jours.

  
**"T'étais tellement rigolote LouA aujourd'hui! A te débattre dans des vêtements qui de toute manière ne ressemblaient à rien sur toi. Et ce gros bidon, sans cesse mit en valeur. Ta performance m'a fait beaucoup rire. Et lorsque Karen t'a proposé cette nuisette sexy. Je ne m'en remets pas! Parce sérieusement tu t'es vu LouAnne ? Qui aurait envie de faire l'amour avec ça ?  Certainement pas Liam. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la sienne, à l'autre là. Que vas-tu faire de ces habits ? Vas-tu sérieusement les mettre? Ils sont immenses. Ils ressemblent à des tentes! Et ceux du bébé ? "**

J'aurais voulu continuer mais mes yeux se fermèrent. J'étais éreintée par tout ça. Courage, il ne me restait plus longtemps à tenir. Quatre mois. Seulement quatre petit mois.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me sentais aussi fatiguée que la veille alors je les ai refermé. Et je me suis rendormie.

Cet état dura, longtemps. La fatigue était là, constamment. Je ne bougeais plus vraiment de mon canapé. Je ratais souvent les appels Skype de Liam, je voulais simplement dormir. Le reste m'importait peu. Je n'avais même plus vraiment envie d'écrire les pensées d'Anna-Lou. Je n'avais plus envie de manger. Mon estomac avait cessé de gronder. La télé restait éteinte. Les volets fermés. Je me sentais vidé. Je me laissais porter par le temps qui filait sans s'arrêter. J'étais bien. Je n'avais pas été aussi légère, ni aussi détendue depuis des lustres. Je souhaitais rester ainsi jusqu'au retour de Liam. En hibernation. Hibernation physique. Hibernation psychologique. Au ralentit. Doucement entrain de s'éteindre.

Un mois entier parti en fumée sans que je ne le vois. Mon ventre semblait énorme comparé aux autres parties de mon corps. Je détestais ça. J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée.

Ce qui me réveilla ce jour-là furent de violents coups portés à ma porte. Je fronçais les sourcils, grognais, émergeant des limbes. Je me levais, fébrilement. Le terre se mit à tourner, et je dû attendre qu'elle se stabilise avant d'aller ouvrir à l'acharné qui martyrisait ma porte.  
En face de moi se tenait Karen, visiblement morte d'inquiétude.

  
**\- Dieu soit loué Lou-Anne. Tu n'as rien !**

Bhen. Ouais. Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose ? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me répondit, s'avançant dans l'appartement sans attendre mon invitation.

  
**\- Ton gynécologue a appelé Liam. Il était inquiet... Tu ne t'es pas présentée à** **l'examen du septième mois... Liam à essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises** **par la suite, mais tu ne répondais pas non plus. Alors il a cru que quelque** **chose t'étais arrivée.**

Mince, nous en étions déjà au rendez-vous du 7ème mois ?

  
**\- Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie.**

C'était vrai, il avait rendu l'âme il y avait maintenant quatre jours et je n'avais pas vu d'intérêt à le recharger. Karen me fixa un instant surprise. Puis elle fronça le nez.

  
**\- Bon Dieu Lou-Anne depuis quand n'as tu pas ouvert cette pièce? Elle sent le** **renfermée!**

Elle se précipita vers mes volets et ma fenêtre, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir en grand. La lumière du soleil agressa violemment ma rétine. Je lâchais un grognement de mécontentement en tentant de  m'habituer  à la nouvelle luminosité. Lorsque enfin mes pupilles réussirent le focus souhaité ce fut pour tomber sur une Karen m'observant, les traits tendus par l'inquiétude. Son regard passa de mes cuisses, à mon ventre, pour atterrir sur mon visage, me sondant de toute part.

  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

C'était un peu oppressant de se faire scanner de la sorte, surtout par une personne aussi douce, qui n'avait pas tendance à juger facilement.

  
**\- Tu as très mauvaise mine Ma puce... Et regarde-toi... Tu parais tellement** **chétive... Et fragile. C'est comme si tu allais te rompre à tout moment à** **cause du poids de ton ventre...**

Ces mots me retournèrent l'estomac, moi qui faisais tous les efforts du monde pour rester mince, et jolie, voilà qu'elle tournait ce qui auraient eu être des compliments en critiques. Je savais dans le fond qu'elle s'inquiétait de mon état. Mais tout ce que je pouvais voir dans ces yeux, étaient la déception, et l'accablement.

  
**\- Je suis fatiguée,** riais-je nerveusement. **Je vais aller me rafraichir dans salle** **de bain, je reviens.**

Je ressentais le besoin de me cacher, comme une gamine de 8 ans honteuse. Je voulais simplement fuir. Me recroqueviller dans un coin derrière la tête et attendre. Attendre que Liam rentre, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me promette que tout irait bien. Mais j'étais une adulte. Une adulte qui avait fait des choix, peut-être mauvais, mais qui devaient en assumer les retombées. Je me plaçais devant le miroir, raide, et méfiante, décidée à affronter cette image que je fuyais depuis quelques semaines à présent. Les yeux fixés au sol, les doigts si solidement accrochés à l'émail du lavabo que mes jointures en blanchissaient, je n'osais pas. Si Karen avait prit peur, c'est que réellement, je ne ressemblais à rien. Et je n'étais pas certaine d'arriver à essuyer une onde de haine supplémentaire.

  
_Courage._

Je relevais mon regard sur mon reflet. Le temps se suspendit.

_**Choc.** _  
_Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?_

Mon teint était d'une pâleur sans nom, contrastant avec mes cernes étonnement violacées pour quelqu'un qui dormait aussi longtemps. Mes cheveux étaient dans un état innommable. Et oui, peut-être que les laver une fois toute les deux semaines ne suffisait pas. Pas étonnant que la mère de Liam se soit inquiétée, je n'étais pas franchement à mon avantage. Mais le pire était ce je ne sais quoi que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Cet effet de fragilité, de froideur que je dégageais. J'étais loin de la femme enceinte lumineuse et pleine de vie. Je semblais morte. Ouais. _Un cadavre._

Je restais le regard braqué sur cette stupide  fille qui se laissait crever de faim par peur de regrossir à nouveau. _Pathétique._ J'étais pathétique. Je touchais du bout des doigts mes pommettes, je ne me souvenais plus qu'elles saillaient autant. Mes doigts suivirent le tracé de mon cou pour atterrir sur mes clavicules, si proéminentes...

Dans un élan de bravoure je retirais le t-shirt de Liam pour m'observer entièrement. Mes pupilles s'agrandirent, la bile remonta, et quelque secondes plus tard je me retrouvais au dessus des toilettes, mon estomac vide se contractant avec hystérie. _Dégueulasse._ Je n'étais absolument pas jolie. Je n'étais que des os. De la peau et des os. Et ce ventre semblait si énorme comparé au reste. C'était affreux. _Choquant._

 

Je me relevais, essuyant le coin de ma bouche, pour immédiatement rebraquer mon regard dur sur mon reflet. J'espérais avoir mal vu. Mais non. C'était toujours là. Trop fin. Trop maigre. _Écœurant._ Des larmes brulantes virent brouiller ma vue. Qu'étais-je en train de faire?  Mon dieu. Je me haïssais. J'avais si peur de retomber dans le piège, si peur de regrossir, de me haïr à nouveau que j'avais pris le chemin inverse, et que j'étais tombé, plus bas encore que la fois précédente. Stupide fille qui n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs...

Que dirait Liam ? _Oh mon dieu._ Liam. Qu'allait-il penser ? Il serait tellement déçu, tellement blessé. Il comprendrait enfin que mon cas est désespéré. Que je ne suis qu'une cause perdue comme me le rappelait ma mère. Et il me laisserait.

Personne ne voulait d'un jouet cassé. Encore moins d'un être brisé.

Je ramassais mon t-shirt et le repassais, ne supportant plus la vue de ce corps qui était le mien. J'ouvris l'eau pour éclabousser mon visage, ignorant le tremblement incessant de mes mains. Tentant de redonner quelques couleurs à mon visage.

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'aimer ? Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à me trouver jolie ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'accepter ?

Trois coups furent portés à ma porte.

  
**\- Tout va bien mon cœur ?**  
**\- Je... Oui. J'arrive.**

Karen était elle aussi extrêmement pâle. Plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était dix minutes auparavant. Ses yeux semblaient brillants de larmes. Ses traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir bouleversé, totalement. Certainement moi.

  
**\- Je me sens mal... Je vais devoir y aller.**

Karen sembla lutter pour trouver ses mots, pour ne pas céder à une panique sourde. Je m'en voulais tellement. Elle ramassa sa veste et son sac avant de tenter un sourire rassurant, voyant que je me faisais du souci. Mais ce sourire sonnait aussi faux que les miens. Elle m'embrassa les joues, et me serra longuement contre elle avec précaution. Comme si elle tenait une poupée de porcelaine déjà fissurée entre les bras.

  
**\- Nous tenons à toi Lou-Anne, tu fais partie de notre famille, et nous** **t'aimons, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**

Liam et elle étaient décidément les mêmes. Ma gorge se serra. Et tout ce que je fus capable de faire fut de la remercier avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit avec hâte.

Je me laissais retomber sur le canapé, choquée. Tout se confondait dans ma tête. Ce que j'avais vu ce confrontait avec ce que je pensais être. L'inquiétude de Karen avec ma peur qu'elle n'en parle à Liam. Mon amour pour ce dernier, mon désintérêt pour ce bébé. Ce bébé que j'avais prit pour cible, pour responsable alors qu'il n'en n'était rien. Mon regard se posa sur mon ventre. Je remontais mon t-shirt pour en avoir une vue plus précise. Presque inconsciemment ma main se leva pour se poser avec délicatesse sur la peau tendue de ce dernier. Un bébé logeait là-dedans. Notre bébé. Le bébé de Liam. Le mien également. Mon bébé... Ça sonnait si étrange à mes oreilles. Pauvre petite chose que j'avais acculée et refusée d'aimer.

Je caressais délicatement ce ventre, comme si ce geste excusait un peu le fait que je sois un monstre. Mes larmes coulèrent une fois encore. Je me décevais toute seule. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ces mots sortirent de ma bouche:

  
**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute bébé... C'est pas ta faute...**

Un coup de pied me répondit. Je sursautais, enlevant immédiatement ma main. Puis regardant mon ventre avec surprise et, je dois l'avouer, une certaine méfiance. Ma main resta suspendue avant que je ne réalise. Le bébé avait simplement réagit à ma voix. La voix de sa mère. Un sourire timide prit la décision de s'inscrire sur mon visage.

Avant de me coucher à nouveau, je branchais mon téléphone, et envoyais un sms à Liam, espérant l'apaiser un peu. Puis mon regard tomba sur le cahier noir. J'hésitais. Avant de finalement l'ignorer. Je ne voulais plus écrire là-dedans. Ça ne m'aidait pas. Peut être à l'époque. Mais les choses avaient changé.  Cette écriture m'était nocive. Anna-Lou était mauvaise. Et elle prenait trop de place. Elle en prenait tellement, que ce que j'avais vu dans ce miroir. Ce n'était pas moi. Mais Elle.

J'étais entrain de devenir Anna-Lou. Et ça, je le refusais. Mes yeux se fermèrent sur cette promesse : Demain, j'essayerai de manger. Je ne voulais pas que Liam me voit dans cet état à nouveau.

 

Ce qui me tira de mes songes le lendemain, fut une sonnerie. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'annonçant un nouveau message. Dans le brouillard, je tâtonnais la table basse à la recherche de l'appareil. Lorsque j'appuyais sur le bouton pour déverrouiller l'écran la lumière m'aveugla me faisant lâcher un grognement.

Deux messages de Liam.

Je les ouvris, sans me douter de ce qu'ils comporteraient. Encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil, je ne compris pas immédiatement le sens des mots que j'étais entrain de lire. Alors je relus les messages. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. De plus en plus réveillée. Quand d'un coup, mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. _**NON!**_ Je lâchais le téléphone, rejetais mes couvertures et me levais d'un bond.

_Erreur._

  
Ma tête se mit à tourner violemment. Mes oreilles à bourdonner. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Suspendu dans le temps. Puis je sentis mes jambes céder. Ma tête se brisa sur une surface dure, tandis que le sol accueillait le reste de mon corps.

Devant mes yeux, avant de sombrer dans le noir total, les deux messages de Liam tourbillonnaient en tâches trop lumineuses.  
 

De **Héros** **ღ** à 6h37 :

_Je suis à l'aéroport. Je rentre. Je serai-là en fin de matinée._

 

De **Héros** **ღ** à 11h30 :

_Mon avion vient d'atterrir. Je prends un taxi. J'arrive dans 15 minutes._

 

Mon propre gémissement étouffé me parvint aux oreilles, avant que le silence total n'emplisse l'appartement. C'était tellement plus simple de lâcher prise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à revivre tout ça. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que lorsqu'on à connu l'enfer, ses ombres continuent à nous hanter, _pour toujours._

 

Le monde me semblait flou. C'était comme sortir d'un rêve, long, et beaucoup trop réel. Comme une amnésie partielle. Juste le temps que tout se remette en place dans mon esprit. Les messages de Liam. La chute. Et maintenant cette impression d'avoir été droguée à mon insu. Mes paupières collaient entre elles, je luttais pour les ouvrir. Pour sortir de cette étrange torpeur. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ce manque de contrôle. Cette incompréhension qui m'emplissait. Plus je me débattais, plus j'avais l'impression de m'engluer. C'était comme un _putain_ de combat perdu d'avance.

Sauf qu'il y eut cette pression sur ma main. Cette paume chaude, légèrement rugueuse dans laquelle mes doigts étaient nichés. Si rassurante. Toujours présente. Liam.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, la lumière transperçant ma pupille avec violence. Un plafond blanc, une chambre d'un crème douteux, des appareils de toutes sortes, et à ma droite, affalé sur une chaise, Liam. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon réveil, et la vue qui s'offrait à moi me brisa le cœur.

Son teint était cireux, ses traits anxieux, ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses lèvres abimées d'avoir trop été mordues. Mon pauvre amour. Il avait tellement souffert pour moi, et je n'étais même pas sûre d'en valoir la peine. La culpabilité me frappa de plein fouet, tandis que je souhaitais au plus vite ôter de son visage cet air de douleur.

  
**\- Hey Li'...** fut la seule chose que j'eus le courage de prononcer.

Sa tête tourna brusquement faisant craquer sa nuque raide, d'être resté immobile si longtemps. Ses orbes brunes s'écarquillèrent et me sondèrent avec précaution. Comme s'il se demandait si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Je lui offris un petit sourire, tentant de le rassurer. Mais mon regard se figeât lorsque je vis l'objet qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Le cahier noir. Ce maudis cahier que j'aurais dû cramer la veille. L'idée que Liam l'ai lu me retournait l'estomac. Et Liam l'avait lu, j'en étais certaine. Alors il savait. Il savait toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour moi. Pire encore. Pour le bébé. Cette pensée me fit louper un battement. Le bébé...

  
**\- Comment tu te sens ?**

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées, elle était rauque, et fatiguée.

  
**\- J'ai mal au crâne. Mais... ça va.**

Ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qui me tordait les entrailles. La peur de la réaction de Liam. La peur d'avoir perdu mon bébé.

  
**\- Liam...** commençais-je la gorge serrée, je voulais m'excuser, lui expliquer, mais à quoibon ? Il avait lu tout le carnet. Alors les seuls choses qui sortirent de ma bouche furent: **Ne me laisse pas.**

Les quelques traces de colère que j'avais pu apercevoir, s'évaporèrent aussitôt. Il se leva et s'installa sur le lit, à mes côtés, m'ouvrant ses bras dans un geste qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je m'empressais de me nicher contre lui, à ma place.

  
**\- Je ne te laisserais pas Soleil, jamais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un** **dingue. Et tu devrais le savoir. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne** **pas voir quelle magnifique et formidable femme tu es Lou-Anne. J'ai eu tellement peur quand ma mère m'a téléphoné, j'ai eu tellement peur en te** **retrouvant inerte dans l'appartement. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre...**

Jamais il n'avait mentionné le bébé. C'était moi. Et juste moi. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour, et j'éclatais en sanglots silencieux. C'était trop douloureux, trop difficile à retenir.

  
**\- Qu'est ce que Karen t'as dit ?** articulais-je difficilement.  
**\- Elle m'a appelé hier, elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer, elle m'a dit qu'elle** **était venue te voir, et que... Elle m'a juste dit qu'Anna-Lou était de retour.** **Et j'ai compris. Quand je lui ais demandé si elle en était sûre, elle m'a dit** **qu'elle t'avait trouvé trop maigre, beaucoup trop, et qu'elle avait vu les** **vêtements que vous aviez acheté ensemble pour le bébé, fourrés dans un** **sac poubelle et le cahier, posé à côté du canapé dans lequel tu semblais** **dormir...**

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait pleurer. Je m'en voulais de faire subir à cette famille toutes ces horreurs. Bordel, je les aimais tellement. Ils étaient ma famille... Ma famille. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, en un souffle, je posais la question qui me tourmentait depuis mon réveil.

  
**\- Et le bébé ... ?**  
**\- Les médecins disent qu'il a beaucoup de chance, c'est un beau bébé, une** **belle petite fille, solidement attachée à sa maman. Il va bien Lou-Anne.**

Le soulagement me submergea. Tant et si bien que je ne parvenais plus à retenir mes sanglots. J'avais failli perdre mon bébé. Ma fille. J'avais failli tuer un enfant, à cause d'un chiffre sur une balance. A cause d'une maladie de plus en plus commune, qu'une société stéréotypée répandait comme la peste.

  
Mes actes me semblèrent si impardonnables, j'étais si idiote, et si chanceuse. Pourquoi m'appliquais-je consciencieusement à gâcher mon bonheur à chaque fois qu'il semblait à portée de main?

  
**\- Je-J-Je suis désolée Liam. J'pensais pas tout ça. Je veux de toi, et de ce** **bébé. Je veux _tellement_ de ce bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. C'est moi** **que je déteste, pas toi, pas lui. Et je suis fatiguée de me détester. Je ne** **veux pas que cet enfant ait une mère qui se haïsse Liam.**...

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi, me tenant plus serrée encore.

  
**\- On va trouver de l'aide Soleil. Tout ira bien, tu seras fantastique. J'ai** **confiance en toi.**

J'hochais la tête avec conviction. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir Liam inquiet par ma faute. Je ne voulais plus jamais faire pleurer Karen. Je ne voulais plus jamais détourner le regard dans le miroir. Et pour, ça, j'étais prête à accepter toute l'aide qu'on pourrait me donner.

  
Liam se leva, me quittant quelques secondes, pour s'emparer d'un bout de tissu plié, qu'il ramena jusqu'au lit avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

  
**\- Ma mère a tenu à ce que je te donne ça.**

Intriguée, je dépliais le bout de tissu. La vieille image de mon groupe de rock préféré apparut.

 

Mon débardeur.

  
Il n'était plus déchiré. Il avait été réparé, et recousu. Avec amour. Comme je l'avais été une première fois, comme je le serai une seconde. Il avait retrouvé une nouvelle vie, ne gardant presque plus aucune traces de son passé, si ce n'est qu'à cet endroit, il serait toujours un peu plus fragile. _Comme moi._ Comme moi, il risquerait de craquer à nouveau, il avait ses défauts, il avait son histoire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bon à jeter. Il n'était pas qu'un débardeur abimé, il était un souvenir, un vêtement confortable, un bout de bonheur, la preuve de l'attention de Karen, il était plein de choses à la fois.

Et oui, c'était tellement stupide de s'identifier à un débardeur... Mais moi non plus, je ne serai jamais totalement guérie, je porterai toujours les traces de ces maladies que l'on appelle les troubles du comportement alimentaire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me définissait. Ce n'est pas uniquement ce que j'étais. J'allais devoir apprendre à faire avec, apprendre à aimer à nouveau toutes ces parties de moi, auxquelles allait s'ajouter la jeune mère que je m'apprêtais à devenir. Un bébé.

_Mon bébé._

Pour la première fois, je me sentie heureuse d'être enceinte. Et réellement reconnaissante qu'on ne m'ait pas enlevé cet enfant. Il était mon sauveur, mon deuxième petit héros. Et pendant que Liam me chuchotait des choses rassurantes à l'oreille, son corps fermement pressé contre le mien, je me mis à penser à cet enfant. Cette petite fille, qui s'aimera elle-même autant que ses parents l'aimeront.

Et quand je lui raconterai l'histoire de sa naissance, je pourrai, sans mentir, commencer par:

_"C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui a sauvé sa maman..."_

 


End file.
